Once Upon A SwanQueen
by NightWalker899
Summary: Emma arrived in storybook and was surprised as to how nice everyone pecially,Mary Margret and her husband David. But what Emma doesn't know is that MM and David are her bio parents and that they know she is their daughter. Emma meets a gorgeous brunette named Regina Mills and her son Henry and they fell in love.But will broken hearts,revenge,and family keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A SWANQUEEN

By Amanda Ramos

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this. I have never written a fanfic before so please no harshness. But I still appreciate a little criticism to better my writing and story line. Hope you guys like it. Also, I do not own Once Upon a Time nor do I own the characters.**

It was another night in Storybook but it wasn't a regular night. A yellow bug had just broken through its barriers and it was speeding at one hundred an sixteen miles per hour. The car finally stopped with a loud screech right in front of a small restaurant called 'Granny's'.

"Wow" Neal said with a sigh "I wonder what made them name the place that." he chuckled looking art Emma Swan, his girlfriend, who was driving the car.

"Maybe they just like old people" Emma said with a grin. "Wanna go in there and eat?"

"What about the cops?" Neal said looking around bewildered

"We lost em, now let's go eat" Emma got out of the car and headed to the diner. Neal quickly hurried behind her.

They entered the diner and sat at the bar next to a man in all black leather and a women who had her nose in a book. Emma looked around at all the people in there. She was surprised that so many people could fit in such a small place. Emma for some reason couldn't stop staring at the women sitting at a booth with another man. The man had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was dressed like a lumber jack. The women had short black hair, a buttoned up shirt, long skirt, and a necklace that held half a broken heart. Emma grabbed her neck holding onto her necklace that she had since she was young, it was of a half broken heart. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. As she did this the women looked up at her not recognizing her, then returned to her conversation.

"Emma… are you okay?" Neal said concerned

"Yeah, I just have an itch" She said trying to make him stop asking questions. Her and Neal meet when she was 17 years old. Emma was still in the foster system. Neal fell in love with Emma and followed her every time she moved to a new house. Emma doesn't feel the same but couldn't tell Neal that.

A girl walked up to them behind the bar eying Emma. This didn't go unnoticed by Neal. The waitress was wearing a white shirt that was rolled up to her under boob, and short red shorts that looked like they've been shrunken on purpose. Emma's mouth watered as she saw the girl walking towards them.

"What can I get you cutesy?" The waitress asked Emma.

" um.. I.. um.. can I get a…um.. hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Emma finally managed to mutter out.

The girl laughed and nodded her head. She turned and before going to get her drink turned to Emma. "I'm Ruby by the way" She winked at Emma then left.

Leaving Emma speechless, Neal finally said in a loud enough voice for the couple at the booth to look and see what was happening, "What was that all about? Why were you flirting with her?"

"I wasn't.." Emma said knowing she was lying.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" Neal said grabbing Emma's arm making her wince.

"I'm not I.." before Emma could say anything else the man from the booth got up and pulled Neal off of Emma and shoved him to the floor.

"Hey! You never use that tone with a lady and you sure as hell never lay a hand on her or any lady ever again." Looking at the man then Emma [who wasn't looking at him] he got up and walked out of the diner.

The man turned around looking at Emma who was still clenching to her arm where Neal grabbed her. "Hi I'm David Charming, are you alright?"

"Hello and yes I'm alright" Emma said standing up. "Thank you for helping me, you are very kind."

"Of course" David looking at Emma like he has seen her somewhere.

Emma noticed this and looked away from him. "I should go" She said gathering her keys and hot chocolate, leaving a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Wait, I didn't mean to scare you. You just look a lot like my wife Mary Margret." He pointed to MM sitting in the booth who stood up and walked over also staring at Emma

"Hello I'm Mary Margret. Who are you?" MM said with extreme confusion.

"Hello, my name is Emma Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I appreciate your input and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Also, I decided that instead of David Nolan it would be David Charming. Thus, if you guys have any more suggestions on how the story should go please voice it. I would love to hear your ideas. Sorry this one is kind of short, I'm catching a cold so my mind is pretty much a ball of mucus. I promise the next chapter there will be some serious family bonding and some cute swanqueen moments ;D**

MM and David utterly speechless, they look back and forth from each other than at Emma who looked mortified by the fact that they aren't saying anything and were just starring at her. That's when Snow knew.

"It's very nice to meet you Emma." MM said as she held out her hand and already knowing who she was.

Emma reached out and shook her hand. At that very moment someone walked into the diner. It was none other than Miss Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybook.

"Hello MM, Charming" Regina's attention went straight to the blonde. Tall, muscular, wearing combat boots, skinny blue jeans that gripped her ass,[this made Regina's mouth water] and a white tank top and a red leather jacket. "And who are you?" Regina said still ranking the blondes body biting her lip.

Emma noticed and smirked. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Emma Swan, and you are?"

Regina shot MM and David a concerned look. "I need to speak with both of you in private, now" she said completely ignoring the blonde's question and quickly walking to the back room at Granny's diner.

"How is she here already?" Regina practically yelled. "It's only been 18 years. She was supposed to arrive on her 28th birthday!"

"I don't know Regina! I'm as shocked as you are." MM said with a small smile because she finally gets to see her daughter.

"What do you mean you don't know, you obviously messed with something you weren't supposed to and now she's here" Regina said looking annoyed

"We didn't do anything I swear it" David said

"Then explain something to me Charming. If you didn't do anything then why is you're daughter out there right now 10 years early? This could seriously affect the time span continuum" Regina said somewhat nervously

"We don't know why she's here" MM and David both said

"Okay well we will figure out what happened eventually. For now you cannot tell her that you are her parents, and you for sure can't tell her the fact that were all fairytale characters" Regina said mostly looking at MM

"She's my daughter, I will not lie to her!" MM said in tears

"As Mayor I am ordering you not to tell that girl anything" Said Regina as she turned and walked away. "Nice meeting you Miss Swan" Regina said as she walked past her and out of the diner

"You too." Emma said as she looked at Regina's ass as she left. _Wow she is so hot. Wait did I just think that?_ Emma quickly shook her head to forget her thoughts.

MM and David finally returned. "Emma?" MM said nervously "Do you have anywhere to stay for the night? You shouldn't be driving anywhere at this hour" MM asked nervously

"No I don't have anywhere to stay, I was just gonna crash in my car" said Emma

"Stay with us" MM practically yelling

Emma smiled at Mary Margret's enthusiasm "I would love to"

"Great" MM and David said with a ginormous grin on their faces

"Let's go home" David finally said, holding the diner door open for the girls. As Emma walked out MM and David smiled at each other and looked at their daughter waiting to be taken home.

"She found us." MM said sheading a small tear and a smile.


End file.
